Chris
Chris AKA Baby Chris is an ADORABLE character. He is the real singer in his band CYS. Sometimes yashiro day dreams he's the singer Even in King of Fighters Kyo game knows Chris sings to. SO WHY DOES THAT SNK WIKI SAY Yashiro is the singer? No body knows. Not even my own mama. HE MAYBE CUTE CUTE HIS BOX IS ANNOYING!!! *Beats it up* It's like Bobo Kong's box. It wants to be gay. His Adorable Appearance Chris has light brown hair along with adorable blue eyes, but appear red when he is in his Orochi form. He has adorable cute big eyes. Chris wears a blue.... what would you call that a shirt? Over another black sleeveless shirt that is a turtle neck. He also wears a necklace. He's so cute. He's extremely cute. Cuter than kids these days, and cuter than you reading this. He is the most cutest on this wiki. He should be featured on the main page! He wears adorable white pants that he likes to roll up at the bottom. He also wears adorable blue boots with black socks. On his baby writs he's wearing some black bands that look like something emos wear. DON'T CALL HIM EMO. Because he isn't. He's too cute to be. Also he bites! HE WILL DO IT! He bit my finger for even trying to flirt with him. His Precious Personality Chris is precious, sweet, kind, and innocent. He is also shy, and really adorable. He has the cutest personality out of everyone on this darn wiki, even you reading this. He is usually always nice to others, even though he won't speak much to them. He rarely gets mad. This baby loves the rain and cloudy days. He also loves cuddling, and getting lots of attention. SO YOU BETTER PAMPER HIM! He loves attention from girls or women. While when he is in his Orochi form, he is more crazy and thinks about crazy things... Chris is a very loving, romantic, sensual and calm boy who likes being in love. If you end up dating him and you suddenly feel like you need some space, never suggest things like open relationships or breaks. He does not believe in such solutions. So if you cannot handle a relationship with him, your best leave with no intention of trying to win him back. Chris prefers a stable and consistent relationship and will do whatever he can to keep it that way and make it work. He does not jump from one relationship to another. Once he settles for one partner his plan will be to stick to her until his last day on earth whatever be the love compatible between them. Chris is not very good at expressing himself with words whether in bed or in other aspects of a relationship, no matter how close you are to him or how well he knows you. He is the type of boy who prefers to use actions to express himself. As much as Chris enjoys the pleasures that come with dating, he is very cautious and will take his time before he gets to into a relationship with anyone. When it comes to relationships he will expect his partner to be completely devoted. If she complies with that, he too will be equally committed and give his all to make sure that their relationship is a success. As much as he is a calm and quiet boy, at times he can get very jealous and could show a completely different side the moment he feels it is time to protect what he believes belongs to him. When it comes to bedroom matters Chris is gentle with his partner. He considers sex to be an art and does not hurry it when in bed because he wants to enjoy it to perfection. He pays close attention to his lover’s needs and makes every point of satisfying her. Chris has mastered the art of seduction and one of his favorite ways of doing it is by inviting a woman for a high end romantic dinner and creating the proper environment to go with the mood. However, he can be a bit shy sometimes especially around very beautiful women. It is not hard to satisfy Chris. He does not have extraordinary demands and neither does he expect them from you. He is quite normal in bed. When it comes to experimenting new things in bed he might not really be up for it. However, due to the fact he wants you to be completely satisfied he might just give it a try. Generally though, he prefers to stick to the norm including foreplay. (LIKE ANYONE IS PAYING ATTENTION) King Of Fighters 97 This is the first game that this cutie appears in. So turn your PlayStation 1 on and place that hot KOF 97 disc in there and stop staring at that hot guy on the cover with his top off. (I don't care if your psx or any other PlayStationS wont play it because your not all that) When the game loads up, the idiot, you, can choose to play team battle or single play. If you play team play you can be the New Face Team/Orochi Team, or you can give this boy a new family! It haves to be a male or a female. Make sure the girl is super cute so he can think it's his mommy. ANYWAYS!!!!! When the scene begans after choosing who you want to be salvaging him. He had no attentions on joinging in the tournament, but Yashiro dragged him along because he wanted to get even with Iori. Yashiro also believes Vice and Mature or in Iori's band because he is so stupid. So he had Shermie dressed as Mature, himself dressed as Iori, and Chris dressed as Vice. Since Chris didn't have boobies Yashiro had to use watermelons in the outfit he was wearing. The sports team was almost fulled into Chris lost his boob from his costume and Lucky was about to make out with Shermie. yashiro beat the crap out of them and stole the ticks because he thought they was so easy to fool. Category:Normal characters